1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nozzle unit for applying damping material, and a damping material application apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for forming a damping material layer on the surface of a structure that requires vibration damping property. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-6302 (JP-A-2009-6302) describes that a damping material layer is faulted on a floor panel of an automobile to thereby improve the vibration damping property inside a vehicle cabin. To form the damping material layer, uncured damping material is applied to the surface of a work piece on which a damping material layer is formed. Then, the applied damping material is cured to thereby form the damping material layer on the surface of the work piece.
When the slit width of a discharge port of a nozzle is changed, the thickness of damping material to be applied may be regulated. In JP-A-2009-6302, a spacer is replaced to change the slit width of the discharge port. However, in order to replace the spacer, it is necessary to disassemble the nozzle, so work is complicated.